Chapter 234
Chapter 234 is called "Please Be Sure to Remember it". Cover Volume: 25 Pg.: 147 Straw Hats and animals: Usopp goes fishing. Short Summary A meeting with the remaining Shichibukai is called by Fleet Admiral Sengoku to discuss Crocodile's replacement. However, only three comes to the meeting, Bartholomew Kuma and Donquixote Doflamingo, while a known member Dracule Mihawk also arrives. As they begin however, a mysterious man reveals himself with a proposition. Meanwhile, somewhere on the Grand Line, the great pirate Red-Haired Shanks prepares to meet with another Yonko, Whitebeard. Long Summary At Mariejois, two Marines are fighting. One states he has no control of himself, and that his hands are moving by themselves. Vice Admiral Tsuru tells the Shichibukai Doflamingo to stop. After being asked to stop with his antics, Doflamingo takes matter further by having the two Marines draw their swords ready to kill each other. Just then, Sengoku walks into the room and asks Doflamingo if he is here for a fight. Doflamingo mocks him, Bartholomew Kuma backs Doflamingo up by stating they now have a target. Surprised that 2 of the 6 remaining Shichibukai came, he starts the meeting. Doflamingo and Sengoku exchange comments on the success of pirating. Just then, Mihawk arrives, commenting on the behavior of the Marines and other Shichibukai he has heard from outside the room. Doflamingo states Mihawk was the least expected person to show up and Mihawk replies he is merely a bystander as this meeting is about pirates of interest to him. Just then they are interrupted by another person, a silhouette of a man is seen greeting himself as a observer also, but stating he wishes to take part in the meeting. He is identified by Vice Admiral Tsuru as Laffitte, a policeman who was renowned for his violent ways and exiled from the West Blue. He states he wishes to put forward his captain's name for nomination of Shichibukai. Somewhere in the Grand Line, on board a ship belonging to Whitebeard, a guest arrives. Rockstar greets himself as a rookie, but asks a member of the Whitebeard Pirates if he had ever heard of the pirate Rockstar, to which he receives the reply of "no". Whitebeard tears up a letter for him from Shanks, Rockstar's captain. Whitebeard is angry Shanks sent him a letter and tells Rockstar his captain must come in person and bring plenty of good rum. Elsewhere, Shanks talks on a Den Den Mushi to Rockstar. Shanks laughs about how the old man hasn't changed a bit. He denies Rockstar the chance to redeem his honor against the Whitebeard crew and is ordered back. Beckman questions his captain over whether they should go to Whitebeard or not. Shanks replies, the crew should prepare for battle. At the Marines and Shichibukai meeting, the name of "Teach" is put forward by Laffitte. He is told that because he is an unknown pirate, he is of little value to them. But Laffitte states they are working on that and to remember the name of the Blackbeard Pirates. At Mock Town, Blackbeard and his crew makes their move. Sarkies knocks into Teach and rudely tells him off for it, to which Teach replies by slamming his head into the ground. They state they've been waiting for someone worth 100,000,000 to chase for a while. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Bartholomew Kuma's former bounty was 296,000,000. *Donquixote Doflamingo's former bounty was 340,000,000. *The person Luffy encountered in Mock Town is in fact, Blackbeard, the one who ransacked Drum Island and the one who Ace is chasing. *Haki is mentioned. *Blackbeard would be offered a Shichibukai position if he can capture someone with a bounty of at least 100,000,000. *Shanks organizes a meeting with Whitebeard. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Anime Episode Episode 151 Site Navigation ca:Capítol 234 it:Capitolo 234